Not All Mutants Are Evil
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Salwa meets Bethany, it doesn't go so well. Can Bethany make up for her mistake and help Salwa? Sequel coming soon! :) Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another great story by guestsurprise, who owns Salwa and Cylo. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel, Bethany, and King Vampiro and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them. :)**

* * *

 **Not All Mutants Are Evil**

Salwa was becoming great friends with Bullfrag and she also wanted to meet his fiancée Bethany! But there was something Salwa didn't know about Bethany. She was scared to death of mutants!

"I can't wait to meet her," Salwa smiled.

"She will love ya, kid," Ben grinned, now holding her in a friendly hug. Salwa gave him a big hug and ran off to find Bethany.

Bethany currently was trying to fix the clothing line in the backyard and while she was fixing it, she heard a rustle behind her. She turned and gasped in horror as Salwa landed from flying.

"Hi, there! I'm Salwa!"

"W-What are you?! Who are you?!" Bethany said in terror.

"Well, I'm sort of like a mutant, but I was adopted by…,"

"A mutant?!"

"Yes, but I'm more like a Vladat now. I…."

"Stay back!"

"But I…,"

"I don't want any mutant near me!" Bethany yelled, now tripping and getting all tangled in the clothing line. It wrapped tightly around her upper body and near her neck.

"Stop! Stop struggling or you'll choke!" Salwa said in horror, now running over to help.

"S-Stay away!" Bethany gasped out, now feeling loss of air. Salwa immediately picked her up and flew her to Bullfrag's room in the mansion. Once she laid her on the bed, she looked at the line around her neck.

"Ok, I need to get some scissors."

"What?! No S-stay, hmmmmmmmmm!" Bethany gasped as her mouth was now being covered by the clothing line. All of that moving was tightening it around her!

"Stop moving!" Salwa pleaded, now pulling out some scissors and cutting at the line quickly. But in her panic, Bethany shifted and made Salwa lose her grip and the scissors sliced a large cut on Salwa's arm!

"GAH!" Salwa hissed in pain, now looking at the scar on her wrist.

"Merves mou might mutant (translation: serves you right mutant)," Bethany said, now staring at her angrily.

"You know what?! You're a mean person!" Salwa snapped, making Bethany's eyes open wide. "Rachel said you used to be a former bully, but you are still a bully towards people that look a little different! I was a mutant, but I was adopted by King Vampiro and my friend Cylo changed my abilities where I am more of a Vladat now than a mutant!"

"Mat's mot mue! Mi'm mot a mully! (translation: that's not true! I'm not a bully)" Bethany said, now squirming more.

"Yes it is! And if you're gonna stay at the mansion, then I'm not gonna be here anymore! I thought Bullfrag was engaged to a nice girl, but you're not nice at all!" Salwa said angrily, now putting her hands near Bethany's throat.

"MAIT! MON'T MURT ME!" Bethany pleaded.

"I'm only loosening this so you can breathe!" Salwa said, now using her own strength to break the line on Bethany's neck. Bethany now could breathe a lot easier and the line fell from around her mouth. She then noticed that Salwa's arm was still bleeding.

"You said your name was Salwa, right?" Bethany asked gently.

"Why would you care?! I'm only a terrible and evil mutant, right!" Salwa said, now standing up and walking out.

"Hey, wait! You're not going to leave me like this are you?!" Bethany pleaded, still tied up by the line.

"I'll get Bullfrag to come up. I think I heard him walk inside." Salwa said coldly, now opening the door. But at that moment, Bullfrag walked in.

"Hey there, baby!" He grinned.

"Hey, honey," Bethany said sadly. He then noticed she looked like she was regretting something and she was tangled up, and Salwa looked furious. "Hey, what happened in here? Babe, why are you tied up in a line? And Salwa, what's wrong with your arm?"

She pointed to the scissors on the bed that had some remnants of blood on them.

"Kiddo, let me see that." He said gently.

"No thanks. I'm just fine. I've gotta go on patrol." Salwa said, now trying to get out.

"Hold on there." He said, somewhat sternly and grabbing her good arm. "What's this all about?"

"Honey, I did it." Bethany said sadly. "She was trying to help me get loose and I moved so much the scissors cut her."

"Yes, now please let me go!" Salwa said, trying to get free.

"No, not until I know the whole story." He said, but at that moment, Salwa used her wings to break free and fly upwards.

"Kid, stop!" He said, now extending his tongue and trying to grab her with it. But Salwa was resourceful and flew out the window. "Man! I almost had her! Bethany, what all happened here?!"

Bethany sadly explained all that happened and Bullfrag listened intently.

"Oh, baby. Salwa's not a mutant monster. She's a sweetheart that lives here. Her father is King Vampiro and she truly is a hero. There is nothing to fear." He said gently, helping her to get free.

"But honey, now she thinks I'm a monster. I treated her terribly." Bethany said sadly.

"Don't worry. Let's get you untangled and find her."

"But how? Now that she knows we're looking for her, she may keep flying."

"She can't stay up there forever. There's a storm coming and her wings will no doubt get wet. I've got it! Salwa's wings are ticklish and she hates getting them wet. Perhaps if we chase her and trap her, you can earn her trust by helping her to dry her wings and perhaps some ticklish persuasion," Bullfrag chuckled deviously.

"Okay, honey. Let's get her." Bethany giggled, now ready to put their plan into action.

"Now she won't be the easiest to catch because she can fly, but if we wear her down and make her tired we can," He smiled. Bethany nodded and they both kept a look out for Salwa to come back.

Meanwhile, Salwa was talking to Way Big

"If that girl comes anywhere near me, I'm gonna fly back to Headquarters!" Salwa said angrily.

"But I don't think she meant to hurt your feelings." Way Big replied gently.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, Salwa. I'm sure it was an accident. That must mean why Bullfrag asked me where you were!"

"Oh boy. And this is where I'm heading out!" Salwa said, now quickly giving her giant friend a kiss on the cheek and flying out into the night. She then noticed that it began to rain! "Well, rain won't stop me!" She said, now flying faster.

"Salwa be careful!" Way Big called out. He then turned and called Bullfrag to let him know that Salwa was heading out into the night rain and on patrol.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Goldie, wanna do the sequel to this? :)**

 **To guestsurprise: Sure thing, Amiga! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
